


Broken Illusion [Justin's POV]

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Save The Date (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Chapter Three of Save the Date [Nora’s Dress Fitting](some dialogue is from the book, some are modified as to not be a direct retelling)Notes:  I started rewriting Save the Date from Justin’s POV to try to give him the benefit of the doubt. Catch up: A Fresh Start (Ch1) , A Mistake (Ch2)Justin’s thoughts are in italics
Relationships: Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Main Character (Save The Date), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Character(s), Best Man | Nora Mercado's Brother/Original Female Character(s), Justin Mercado/Main Character, Justin Mercado/Mari Bishop





	Broken Illusion [Justin's POV]

_ Catch up _ :  [ A Fresh Start ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745191) (Ch1),  [ A Mistake ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794439) (Ch2)

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

_ What am I doing here? _

Justin drummed his fingers over his knee as he and Mari sat in silence waiting for Nora to return with the dress she was trying on. 

“I had fun dancing with you at Ali’s wedding,” Mari offered, breaking the tense silence between them. 

_ Don’t! Mari, just don’t! _

He breathed heavily, his jaw clenching. He couldn’t think of that night. He could think of her like that. Not anymore. He had hoped… but then she blew up in his office, breaking any illusion he had that it could work. 

“I was just trying to make conversation.” She crossed her arms across her chest. 

“I’m not here for conversation,” Justin practically growled. “I’m only here to make sure you don’t snap on Nora as you did in the office. Nora is the most important person to me and I will not let your selfishness and immaturity steal a moment of her happiness.”

Before she could react, Nora reemerged in a beautiful white gown. 

“You look amazing, Nora,” Mari marveled, moving beside the bride-to-be. 

Justin’s eyes widened, seeing Nora in a wedding dress. He could feel the mist beginning to form. She was beautiful. For the first time, he realized she wasn’t his baby sister anymore. She wasn’t his little Rabbit that needed his protection from the world. 

Nora’s natural joyful expression fell quickly the longer she looked at herself in the mirror until she ran off back into the dressing rooms.

_ What the fuck just happened? _

Justin watched Mari, searching her face for answers of what to do.

“I’ve never known what to do with her when she gets like this. I want to fix it for her...I can’t believe I’m going to say this–” Justin ran his fingers through his hair, fighting his better judgment. “–Mari, I could use your help.” 

“Fine, for Nora,” Mari stared him down. “Not for you!”

_ I understand. It’s probably better this way. Damn, her eyes are beautiful.  _

Justin nodded and led them back to the dressing rooms. 

“Hey, you’ve got to calm down, Nora,” Justin suggests as he stood in front of Nora who was sitting on a bench. Her lip quivered more, as she sniffled quietly.

The next thing he knew, Mari’s hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him down beside her, crouching in front of Nora. His heart beat a little faster at their closeness. 

_ God, she smells good.  _

He watched in awe as Mari comforted his sister. His words escaping his lips before he could stop them. “She’s right–”

_ FUCK! She’s never going to let me live that down. _

He sighed deeply. “–You know if we’re agreeing on something, it’s probably true. You should listen to Mari. Everything is going to be okay, promise, Rabbit!”

Nora wrapped her arms around Justin. “Thank you.” She turned back to Mari, her natural smile returning. “Both of you.” 

“It’s what I’m here for. I won’t let anything keep you from your dream wedding,” Mari placed a reassuring hand on Nora. 

“I told you she was perfect for this job,” Nora smirked proudly at Justin. “See, you had nothing to worry about. Mari is wonderful!” 

_ Maybe I was wrong?  _

Justin breathed a sigh of relief as he and Mari returned to the front of the store.

_ She was wonderful! Where was this woman that day in the office? I hate to even think it… but maybe there’s still hope.  _

“I’m quite impressed by your grace and decorum back there,” Justin smiled genuinely. “It was nice to see you demonstrate professionalism. 

Mari tilted her head and gave him a curious expression, narrowing her eyes at him. “Am I crazy or did you just compliment me? Did you have too much champagne already?” 

Her wit and sarcasm were refreshing. It had been a long time since anyone challenged him as she did. She didn’t care who he was. She spoke her mind. He could appreciate that. If only she could keep it together.

The rest of the appointment went smoothly, as Nora modeled a series of dresses, each more beautiful than the last. Justin watched Mari work her magic with Nora. They were a good team. Nora never seemed happier. 

_ I know it’s just a job, but they actually seem to be getting along.  _

Justin flashed back to Ali’s wedding again, holding Mari in his arms as they danced and sharing late-night drinks afterward. 

_ Maybe… is it wrong to hope? _

But, as quickly as the fantasy of reclaiming what they had come, it was gone.

Justin watched in horror as Mari and the couple who entered the store got into a heated argument, pulling the attention of everyone nearby. 

_ I should have known better. A tiger can’t change its stripes. Mari doesn’t have the discipline to keep it together.  _

His brow furrowed, his fists clenching. “Mari!” It was all he could say. 

The memories of the wedding were replaced. She was just that girl who threw a fit in his office. Her immaturity won out again. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. “Outside. Now!”

[I know that’s not how the chapter ends, but this ending builds into my fic “ [ Just the beginning ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550582) ”]


End file.
